Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
New Zanpakuto Design Someone needs to update the article concerning Ichigo's Zanpakuto. There needs to be a picture displaying its new form in the Shinigami Powers subsection, as well as a description. Something like "Following Ichigo regaining his Shinigame powers, his zanpakuto's appearance changed. While formerly resembling a cleaver, it now has a shape much more reminiscent of an enlarged bowie knife.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I've been wondering about that as well, it could possibly be due to the strange nature in which he got his powers back and what'll happen to them and perhaps some possible unconfirmed abilities, he got his shinigami powers back yes, but for what reason his zanpakuto changed size and shape is currently unkown. Maybe in the next few chapters after more info is releaased.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 07:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm.... what? I left this message to say that the description of Ichigo's Zanpakuto needed to be updated, that's all. And it's probably just the affect of his briefly gained Fullbring abilities.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Basically, once the fight is over and explanations are done, then the info will get updated, that's a maybe.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 09:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I believe Salubri said that he is working on reorganizing the Powers & Abilities section (correct me if I'm wrong on this). Please be patient as the info is new and we have to sort out what we actually know from what people are assuming. There is much still to be revealed. Dont worry though, it will get done. 10:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else notice this? Ichigo's Zanpakuto's form resembles the short-sword he had while he was in Fullbring mode (The shape of the blade and appearance of the handle) and his 'collar' resembles part of his Fullbring, as do the weird things on his legs and arms (which, if I looked at one of the images Kubo colored, may actually be markings rather than parts of an outfit, though I am not sure.) It leaves me to wonder if maybe Ichigo's Fullbring powers have changed his Shinigami powers? Of course, it's also possible the artist just decided to inexplicably alter the design without an explanation. Bloodtom1 (talk) 16:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Age Shouldn't we put references for his age? Age of 15 is mentioned in chapter 1, while 17 in chapter 424. I haven't found a reference for 16. The Goblin (talk) 09:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But it's pretty obvious he WAS 16 years old at some state,he didn't just 'jumped' from 15 to 17,as there was a timeskip for the readers only.His age should stay 15-17. Adi212 (talk) 10:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo was 15 in chapter 1. His birthdate is 15th of July (Bleach Official Character Book Souls). The battle with GrandFisher in the graveyard happened in June (chapter 17) - he was 15. The story moved on and Rukia was arrested and rescued over the summer - his 16th birthday went passed without being noted in the story itself. They came back to school in September - the start of the Arrancar arc. Orihime was kidnapped a month later and Aizen was defeated in October. There was then a 17 month timeskip, making Ichigo 17. I personally think it would be better to list it as "Chapter 1: 15 Chapter 424: 17" rather than the current 15-17 which just looks a bit weird to me. 11:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Good suggestion. I support it. The Goblin (talk) 19:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) An Overlooked Ability I was rereading the manga today, and I stumbled across this: http://www.mangareader.net/94-566-7/bleach/chapter-112.html http://www.mangareader.net/94-567-12/bleach/chapter-113.html Shouldn't we add that Zangetsu has, to some extent, the ability to stop wounds from bleeding? I know it's not really been used outside of this fight, but it's still an ability Zangetsu has demonstrated, and is therefore an ability relating to Ichigo's zanpakuto, right? Igaram (talk) 12:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's currently unclear whether that's one of his special powers, or something else.'' Perhaps it could go on Zangetsu's page, at least. Yes, Zangetsu has his own page. Take care, though. That's one of those things we don't really understand. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 14:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) But since Zangetsu is Ichigo's Zanpakuto, just in a more human form, wouldn't it be redundant to say that Zengetsu has that ability, but Ichigo's Zanpakuto does not? Afterall, they're the same entity. I personally feel it should be noted in the Zanpakuto section of Ichigo's profile, since Zangetsu specifically states that it's "his" ability to stop Ichigo's wounds bleeding. Igaram (talk) Like I said, it's tough to say. I believe that there have been a number of instances where somebody's wounds have mysteriously stopped bleeding after a heavy release in reiatsu, though I think a bunch of them were from people who had instant regen. Best to wait for what other people have to say on this one. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 15:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Also take note: if this was Ichigo's Zanpakuto power, why couldn't he use it himself? There were a hundred instances where that might have been useful, yet it was only used once. If anything, I still believe it should go under Zangetsu's page, because ''he used it. Not Ichigo. Ichigo's Zanpakuto section contains powers that he ''can use. Not ones that ''Zangetsu can use. Small difference, but take a look at Gonryomaru; you should see what I mean after that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 15:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : I did some looking after reading this, and it is indeed one of his abilities. Zangetsu says himself right here. "My ability to stop your wound from bleeding is at its limit." Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 15:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :: It may be an unconscious or passive ability. Like the speed boost he gains in Bankai. It could possibly be ever-present. But it may only be useful for minor wounds. Gonryomaru's abilities were completely filler, weren't they? While this is seen in the manga. I don't think, outside of filler, a Zanpakuto's spirit has ever had abilities not present in the Zanpakuto itself. It'd be pretty odd if they did, especially since they and the Zanpakuto are the exact same thing, just that one is a manifestation in a human form and the other is a weapon... Igaram (talk) 15:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree with him. Also, you're not considering the fact that Kubo may have just forgotten what he wrote and never used it again. He has done that before. But it has been both shown and outright stated by Zangetsu himself to be one of his powers. A Zanpakutō Spirit is just the inward manifestation of the sword. They have the same powers. We cannot omit an ability a page when we have such evidence to back it up; even if it hasn't been used very often. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 15:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree with all your points, but I want to be cautious about it. I realize Gonryomaru's filler. But also, take note that Mangareader does not exactly have stellar translations. For example, they translated Yuichi shibata's bird form, which was a cockatiel, to be a parakeet. "My ability to stop your bleeding is at its limit" could be translated otherwise as "I can't stop your bleeding for much longer." It's not necessarily a special power unique to him, though if it isn't then I don't know what it is. I want to put it in just as much as you two do, but there are times where we have to hold back before jumping to conclusions. It is very plausible that it really is Zangetsu's ability, and I am on the verge of agreeing with you, but for the reasons I mentioned I want to hold back on the verdict until a higher up chimes in. I'm glad that you brought it up, nevertheless; I didn't realize we neglected to mention that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 17:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) SkullClad Not sure if this had been brought up somewhere before or not, so I thought I'd mention it. In the climax of Hell Chapter, the Hell's Wills (using the name for them the sub used) gave their power to Ichigo, gicing him a golden armor over the left side of his body with several skulls on it. The armor served to make as strong as, or possibly stronger than, his 2nd Hollow Form, as a single strike destroyed Kokuto's remaining Chains. As this is an actual "form" he takes, should it be listed in his "Powers" section somewhere? Evnyofdeath 19:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It should go in the appearances in other media section.-- Well, since the page is locked, could someone add the information about Hell Chapter and SkullClad to the Other Media section? And would it be possible to create a page about the SkullClad Form if we can't add it to Ichigo's Powers section? Evnyofdeath 00:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree a little. I think a page about skullclad form would be cool if possible. I was going to ask if it could be added to the powers and abilities section or maybe the other media section but I dont think those would really work out. Vandiir (talk) 00:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) We don't make pages for forms. The details of this form can be added to the appearances in other media section when the page is unlocked.-- If the form is unique to Ichigo then it belongs in Ichigo's page, not a page of its own. If you wish you can write the section and add it here. If it is up to standard it will be added by an admin. 09:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hollow powers - Mask I'm not sure whether the following Hollow Ichigo's ability belongs here, but I'll bring up it. While in control of Ichigo's body throught the mask, the Hollow counterpart manifested High-Speed Regeneration. This can be seen in chapter 220 and episode 233. In both cases the wounds were covered by the Hollow fluid. However, while fighting Zangetsu and being cut through chess for the first time in the mentioned episode, the wounds were immediately healed. Zangetsu referred to it as instantaneous healing (according to subs) not as HSR. The Goblin (talk) 13:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That is an ability of Hollow Ichigos and is already listed on his page.-- Shikai GIF Getsuga Tensho in Shikai.gif Maybe add an article about Ichigo gif that shows how to use Getsuga Ichigo's? 23:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) If i'm not mistaken, movie pics and gifs aren't allowed on our articles. A GIF is used when a still does not adequately show what is being displayed. A still is all that is needed.-- Updating Ichigo's page I have noticed lately that the "Shinigami Invasion Arc" has not be updated in over a month. I know that it is only a filler arc, but the arc is still part of that page. I would do it myself, but the page is currently locked from all users. Could someone please update that section of unlock the page so I can do it? Steveo920, 23:36, September 5, 2011 Ichigo's page is being protected for a reason, it will updated in due course!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Race Restoring of the Shinigami powers makes him a Shinigami, at least his soul/spiritual body. Considering that, shouldn't we put "Shinigami" at the race parameter of the character's template and the corresponding category? The Goblin (talk) 23:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Be patient until we see exactly what he is!! Ichigo has always been very different from many characters given his human background and variety of powers!! Right now he looks different, wait an see!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ichigo's Body in his new Shinigami Form Perhaps I missed something, but did anyone see Ichigo's human body lying around after he transformed? When he originally became a Shinigami he would leave his body behind. It might be that his body now changes, possible influenced by his Fullbringing experiences. Or it might be that Kubo didn't show his body sprawled on the ground because it would ruin the mood. Wondering if there were any insights? DukeLions (talk) 22:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :In order to become a Shinigami, his soul has to leave his body. His body is just likely lying around somewhere unseen.-- Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō Is Ichigo's Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō 'of his Bankai is only black with red outline? In the Reiatsu page it says that it could also be black with blue outline. Can it be added to that section? Adi212 (talk) 08:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : He never fired a black Getsuga with blue outline. It happened only once that he gained black Reiatsu with blue outline as result of suppressing his inner Hollow while in Bankai. Secondly, he didn't use a Getsuga Tensho at that time. --The Goblin (talk) 23:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Final Getsuga Tensho It seems that this technique possesses healing abilities. Before using the technique, Ichigo's left arm was left burnt from Aizen's attack. However, after transforming into the Getsuga itself, the arm was completely recovered. (Source: Chapter 420, Episode 309) Is this worth mentioning in the section about this technique? --The Goblin (talk) 14:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, there is not enough evidence to say that it was the technique that healed his arm.-- Omnidirectional blast Reference no. 483 is incorrect, it just leads to the chapter where he an byakuya end their fight, maybe changing it to when hollow Ichigo was fighting him during the vizard training would work, although I can't remember when he (Ichigo) used the technique to overturn debris.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 15:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Add more recent images? There hasn't been an update on any images on Ichigo's main page since chapter 456 (where he attacks Tsukishima). Shouldn't there be one of his restored Shinigami powers? I would like to propose the one where he attacked Kūgo. It could be placed at the part where this reads: Rukia tells Ichigo to show Kūgo and Tsukishima that despair wouldn't be able to stop him. Ichigo then draws his sword and swings it towards Kūgo. Kūgo blocks the attack and says that his '''Getsuga Tenshō has improved, but the amount of power he used isn't enough to kill him. Ichigo appears behind him and tells him he only hit him with a practice swing. He then attacks Kūgo with a Getsuga Tenshō. Just a little suggestion, as I don't think Ichigo's page has been using much imagery lately. Cathal O'Hara (talk) 16:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC)CathalOHara :If you want to use an image, you need to follow the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy and add proper licensing to that image as well as using the prefix of Image instead of file and sizing it 190px.-- :Yeah apologies about that. Simply forgot to set size to 190x. Cathal O'Hara (talk) 17:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC)CathalOHara